Impact My Heart
by The Reign of Maddox
Summary: It's September 2013, Kaitlyn is underused and bored so she goes to clear her head at the gym, little does she know...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic with my favorite wrestler, next to John Cena...Magnus and if she met one of my favorite Divas, Kaitlyn this is 1 year back so Reveiw and Enjoy!**

9/13/13 Friday Afternoon- Worlds Gym: Orlando, Florida

It was a sunny day in florida, and it was perfect to go out Kaitlyn decided to go to the gym, but not the performance center as she thought she needed to be alone, she had not been used since Summer slam after defeating Aj and Big E with Dolph, she was pushed aside for the "Total Divas" she though "Total Sluts" counting the Bellas as she huffed on the treadmill for her warm up she wanted to stay, but for how long she was in her 20's and thought if she stuck it out longer, she would get a storyline…but when she turned 35?!, she huffed sweating like a stuck pig and listening to Kid Rock on her iPhone the Texas girl was calm in her habitat until she looked up. She had done 10 on the treadmill but she was about to get off until she saw him, a tall 6ft tall Caucasian male with brown chestnut hair and a five o' clock shadow she stared deeply as he was lifting 120lbs on the press he was wearing gym shorts and his "FSM" shirt, she was mesmerized by his strength as he got up and counted his progress as he smiled at his phone, "oh my gosh!" she thought "his smile!" he had the look of a model and the body of a wrestler she was stunned. 1 hour passed and Kaitlyn went to the cubby to retrieve her belongings but at the same time the man walked up and got his tuff out next to her , she was red and sweating more he saw it and unknown to her, he saw her after he logged in his activity and was frozen as he saw her lift 75lbs her 2 toned hair, muscular physique and her legs and muscular ass, he almost drooled but didn't he continued. "Are you okay?" in his light British accent, "o-oh yeah!" "I'm fine just a long workout, have to stay in shape for work!" Celeste added as she threw her bag over her shoulder, "Well you're doing mighty fine at that!" Nick added he was feeling nervous "You live around, here I seen you a couple of times, in the gym…." And tried to get a name "Celeste" she added "Nick" he said "I sort of do but for now, I'm here a lot and I like it but I rather be working." Looking down and up "Huh" Nick said "Are you doing anything tonight?" Nick added _"Stupid, Stupid, and stupid! Why you'll scare her off! Damn it_… "Not much" she put in "Oh" relived " I know a good place a few blocks away from here, we could take my car and I could drop you off back here after" scratching his neck" "cool" Kaitlyn said "But this isn't a date!" she said "Noooo…it isn't" Nick said as they walked off, she was turned on by his accent it wasn't Piggish and coarse like Wade or cartoony like Sheamus, but soothing and slick they got in his jeep and she noticed a "Property of TNA" duffle bag in the back, but didn't give it a second thought "Lets go!" as they drove off "Do like The Simpsons?" Nick asked.

After a car ride, quoting Simpson and talking about the shows they had dinner at this Cuban place which Nick swore by and knew the owner, they had a good time. Nick and Celeste were on their way back to the gym and Nick asked "Where do you work by chance?" she did not expect that "WWE" "Wow!" Nick said "I've always wanted to work there!" "I could tell Hunter…" Nick cut her off "Nah, I'm fine where I'm at!" "Where do you work, I noticed a "Property of TNA" duffle bag in the back, do you work for a strip club?" Nick laughed loudly "No, I'm a wrestler for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling but we like Impact Wrestling better! I'm getting a push!" "Never heard of it" Celeste added embarrassed she did "Of course" eyes back on the road "No has." "You'd think with Fucking Hogan we would get exposure!.. "Hulk Hogan is on your show and how dare you say something like that!" she said surprised "Yeah, but what good does it do when you don't even promote your own company and not even wrestle?" "I respect the Superstar but not Terry." Solemnly as they were close, "I bet you get looked at the lot in the gym" Kaitlyn said "Yeah, but now I can actually take women like you up on their offer!" " and I bet a strong, sweet and funny woman like you turns some asses with your hair?" waiving his hand over his head to mimic hair "yeah, but I'm not looking, I'm just focusing on my job I just don't know they have you in one big story and they drop you" "I know how you feel" Nick said as they stare into each other both tempted by the other, but Nick is one block away "Oh Shit! Its late! I hope I didn't keep you long" "No." "Don't you have to work tomorrow I know you guys tour?" "Nope." "They don't need me now" as they stopped in the front of the gym "But right now I need you… and they made out in Nick's car for 3 mins "I don't live far here's my address meet me there in 15 minutes!" Nick said as they kissed and he drove off into the Orlando night, "This is gonna be a fun night!" Kaitlyn thought as she drove off too.

**TY! Please Read and Review the TNVasion will continue!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Night with the Maggdaddy

Nick's Apartment 10:00

As Celeste walked to his place, she started to wonder "Am I doing wrong by WWE for this? Should I be dating or even sleeping with him? It was a humid, cool and picture perfect Florida night and she rang Nick's bell " Its Celeste!" "Oh come in!" said Nick over the speaker. As she walked in she saw him on the couch watching Money in the Bank 2013, her match between AJ on the computer, "Hey Nick!" "Oh hey!" as he hugged her, his hands around her waist as they passionately kissed "You looked great, even with one arm!" (mimicking an arm behind his back) "Yeah, she's my best friend! April, we may not look like it there but we go way back!" "So what's that over there?" Nick looked over and noticed his picture with Mickie his ex on the couch, "Nothing… just a picture." And turned his attention to her "Please sit" as he put it away, he motioned her over and she sat relaxed and Nick felt his wanger bounce, "So you're not committing treason by being here?" he said by raising an eyebrow "Not if you are…Magnus" she whispered seductively and he got turned on as he stroked his dick, up and down "Well,looks like you found my driver… and they slobbered over eachother as they were both so overpowering, she had been with strong guys before but he was different, he took of his shirt to reveal a beautifle body, better than Cena's almost Roman god like and her hands went up and down and she took her shirt off to reveal a purple lace bra, and Magnus couldn't resist as he ripped it off, not wanting to wait and threw her on the floor but she was okay as she put up a "Cena gesture" and he got on his knees and kissed her some more on the neck getting 2 hickeys and licked her sternum as she moaned in ecstasy "Magn.." she choked out before he liked her tiny left nipple up and down as he back arched and her massive legs gripped his sides like an anaconda and he sucked her hard until her nipples were not only sharp but red and she squealed in pain but pleasured at the same time as she felt he panties get moist (understatement, they were soaked and he could smell it as his dick throbbed and pulled her pants down revealing a glistening pink pussy, marinated and ready for consumption , he went down and slurped up her cum as she screamed loudly and continued to and was scrathing the carpet, as cum was on his beard he went for her shiny clitoris and licked it, as he was sweating she realized "No man or woman, has made her feel like this" and he stood up, pulled off his shorts "Not here.." and lifted her up putting them face to face, Pussy to penis as they kissed to his room "he was so take charge" she thought "Fuck Me Nick, Fuck me Hard Magnus!" and he thrused his shaft into her hole, gripping her sides as he tits bounced and the sweat was jumping "Say my name!" he said "Nick!" "NO! Not that one…" he demanded "Magnus!" she yelled "Louder!" "Magn..usss!" choking and Cumming on his dick as he got off and Kaitlyn there him on the bed and started sucking his dick 30 bobs until she felt her neck being penetrated and even put his balls in her mouth gathering hair and cum in her mouth and sucked hard deepthroating the brit as his eyes rolled into the back of his head "Oh Fuck Celeste…." And his urge kicked in and threw her on her stomach, "Are you ready?" "YES!" and he penetrated her hard, to quote NJPW this was "Strong style" as he went in and out cumming her insides as Kaitlyn was barely breathing her tits swaying like palm trees she loved everybit as his dick throbbed inside of her creating a sticky mess. 15 minutes of Sex later, Celeste lay on Nick's chest as they drift off with his pecker up "Job well done Maggdaddy, Job well done." He thought as he drifted to sleep both drenched in sweat.


	3. Chapter 3: April

RAW 9-18-14

Kaitlyn was at the Scotttrade center in St. Louis and she had a 6 woman tag with Natalya and Naomi .v. Brie Bella, Eva Marie and Layla, backstage after she could've cared less about the match she just couldn't stop thinking about Nick and out of nowhere Aj ran into her arms "Hey Kait!" before kissing her quickly, got off before she had them fall over with her Divas title, smiling because she made her tap, "What a "War" we have!" they laughed as she kept thinking "Looks like you've got something on your mind?" fourghing her brow "No…" "Celeste, I know that face and your turning reeed" in a seductive sing song voice "You did the same thing when they asked about us." Rubbing her leg "Stop!" Smiling, and brushing her tiny sexy hand away " okay! Okay! But don't say anything and don't tell Phil." Looking at AJ's ass, They walked to the side "I met this guy! And he is perfect! He's English, He's into Bodybuilding and the Simpsons!" Aj was happy "But…" "But what sweetie?" Aj said "He works for another company!" "What!" "Which!?" "TNA" she said ashamdley. AJ burst out laughing "What's so funny?" annoyed "Tits and Ass?!" "Kait rolled her eyes "I know, AJ Styles Samoa Joe Phil is good friends with Joe!, its fine! You won't be penalized! This isn't 1998!" AJ said as they walked down to her dressing room "I know but it seems so forbidden like those crappy sex novels and shit!" "Yeah! But he seems nice one day if he's in the area you could bring him!" April said as she skipped alongside her buddy "So how did you guys meet?" "At the gym, we were there at the same time and we talked one thing led to another and I am his place naked!" "WOW!, now you're in deep!" April smirked "NO!" nearing the dressing room "Hey Kaitlyn, I know you met this guy but…"playing with Kaits fingers no one was there so she sucked on her middle finger, and Kaitlyn could feel her pussy shift " I feel a liitle sore and need help in the shower." Seductively as Kaitlyn felt a drip "For me?" She looked around. "Anything ." as they walked into her dressing room and locked the door shut as the shower started to run.


End file.
